


The Burden Of Failure

by Demonized



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: Sparda had never wanted it to come to this, had never thought that it could come to this.A companion piece to No Matter What They Say: Revised.





	The Burden Of Failure

Nine years. Vergil had been under Mundus' control for** nine years** and Sparda is actually grateful that Vergil cannot remember any of it. Sparda had witnessed the very depths of Mundus' depravity, which seemed to be a bottomless chasm, while he had served as Mundus' right-hand so he can only fathom and fear what Vergil had been subjected to for those nine years. Sparda also fears for what may happen to Vergil if he _does_ ever regain those memories so he hopes that their removal is permanent.

Anger pounds through Sparda—towards Mundus and especially towards himself for not ending Mundus' life when he had the chance. Sparda had failed his children—his nestlings—in one of the worst ways possible and now he must live with the burden of knowing what had been, something that Sparda can't share the full extent of with his beloved mate or his nestlings. Sparda will take this knowledge to the grave and hopefully before then he will have finally taken Mundus' life.

Sparda will not fail his nestlings _again_.


End file.
